kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
YumeMoumoku
Character Profile Character First Name: Yume Character Last Name: Hyuuga (Moumoku) IMVU Username: YumeMoumoku Nickname (optional): Yume or Dream puppet boy Yumie-Bumie/Onee-San (Isa's Nickname to her teammate/borther figure ~edited by Izzy :3~ Love yea~) Age: 25 Date of Birth: 1/11/74 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Japanese Height: 6'7 Weight: 130 lbs Blood Type: O+ Occupation: Kazekage Scars/Tattoos: he has 2 scars down his left eye and all over his chest it was from when his family was attacked when he was younger he has his face painted 3 black stripes across both sides of his face spider tattoo that is on the side of his neck and right hand Affiliation: Sunagakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Yume is very much to himself but can be very poetic and kind. he tends to speak mostly in whisper due to being partialy blind and is lissening. having a love to read he is very smart and witty and tends to not like being vocaly attacked. Yume is more of a relaxed person and takes things slowly being part blind he finds it better this way and tends to learn more. Though he is a very relaxed person he will go out of his way to help someone or solve a problem, though he is going blind it isn't like him to sit at the side lines and watch as others are in danger. Which often will get him in trouble in doing things that his own level shouldn't be doing. But its in his nature to be kind, helpful, and caring even if it could get him killed. Yume is also abit sinsative becouse of him being blind he tends to take things abit personaly and always feels like he is useless and not worth peoples time its mostly why he is very stand offish. though yume is tends to be very much to himself he's very touchie when people are around him and close to him, but its mostly due to him being blind and so use to not having anyone close to him so its always new when people do get close to him making him very huggy and cuddely do to the lack of it that he had when he was growing up......having become kage he pushed aside the child he once was to show himself as a stronger person who know takes matters more seriousely though he stil holds that mellow relaxed aura around him Behaviour: he tends just take things as they come being a mellow person. often he will seem careless though he's only taking things in. tends to seem spacey but its mostly cuz he is lissening to what is going on around him. Yume is very much a person who keeps to himself so he won't normaly speak to someone unless they speack to him. Yume is very humble and will most often call people by proper tittles unless he's told else wise. He's very shy and kinda stand offish and tends to think he's not needed so he isn't likely to just aporouch people unless he has to.....as he had grew up he had become more caring though in battle situations he can be considered a demon as he is quick to think and holds nothing back Nindo (optional): some times even the blind can see better pain is how you know your alive Summoning: Puppet_Info_Page: Oka Maka Miyako Spotnik Kokuei Tora Bloodline/Clan: Unknown Ninja Class: Kage Jutsu's Known: NINJUTSU: Clone Technique : E Rank Body Replacement Technique : E Rank Transformation Technique : E Rank Rope Escape Technique : E Rank Poison Creation : C Rank Poison Distilling B Rank KUGUTSU: Kugutsu no Jutsu C Rank Black Secret Technique(Tora No Tsume) C Rank Blue Secret Technique(kuma_houyou_suru) C Rank Human_Puppet_Technique: N/A Rank Mechanical Light Shield Block : B Rank FUINJUTSU: Generic Sealing Technique : D Rank Cloth_Binding_Technique : N/A Fuinjutsu: Fire_Release : C Rank Fuinjutsu:_Chakra_Suppression_Seal : C Rank Fuinjutsu: Chain_Constrictor : C Rank Fuinjutsu:_Spiked_Rampart : C Rank Fuinjutsu:_Powered_Barrier : C Rank Fuinjutsu:_Inferno_Release : B Rank Fuuinjutsu:_Art_of_Binding : B Rank Wind_Release:_Pressure_Damage : B Rank Element One: N/A Element Two: N/A Weapon of choice: (instant poison)edge of shadow(sword), puppets Puppets: puppet name Speed lvl power lvl defence lvl offense lvl material type Oka 3 2 4 3 Hickory Tree/metel pipes Miyako 3 1 2 2 Hickory/metel pipes/blades Spotnik 3 3 3 1 Hickory/metel pipes Kokuei 3 2 2 2 Hickory/metel pipes/metel wire Tora 3 4 2 4 Hickory/metal pipes/metel wire puppet 6 puppet 7 puppet 8 Strengths: Posesses heightened senses (suchs as: hearing, touch, smell, and taste) Intelligence, Hand Seals, poisons, and traps, fuin and kenjutsu Weaknesses: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, running Chakra colour: crimson Projectile Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):20 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 5 2 toxic blades 5 puppets Total:70 Databook: Databook Nin Tai Gen Int Strength Speed Stamina Hand Seals Total 101an 4.5 3.5 1.5 3.5 3.5 4 3.5 4 28 Allies: the crazzy old puppet lady real name is Miss Hana (though he didn't much get along with her he still envied her) Aoi the repair shop owner Haven and Kelcius Enemies: N/A Background Information: At the age of 7 his family was killed by a group of bandits who then threw him into a river with the intent to kill the younge yume. After being swept down the river and not knowing how to swim yume would find him self falling over the edge of a waterfall. Barely missing some of the major rocks at the bottom of the water fall. Yume would be baddly injured and barely alive, as his small body would rest amongest the rocks. He would then be found by the medical ninjas days later, they would try and heal Yume the best they could but by then he had lost his site in one eye and would be scarred severally. Being placed into an orphanage. Yume would be bullied and pushed around for the simple fact that he was blind (or so the kids thought, but yume never told he still had his sight in his right eye). Even the owner of the orphanage the one they would call the crazy old puppet lady would treat him baddly. As time would pass yume would grow a strange fasination for puppets but doubted he could ever be like any of the great puppet masters from the place he called home (the village hidden in the sand). As time would pass the only thing he could find enjoyable about the rotten old puppet lady was the puppet shows she use to do on the weekends for the kids. The puppets would be huge or atleast they where to him at his age. Some puppets where big and some where little. But every time the the lady would preform, yume would be hooked wathing the strange blue web like strans running from the tips of her fingers to the puppets. He would secreatly envy her having only ever heard about the puppet masters from storys kids would tell. Until he met her, she was the first real puppet master he would see working her puppets befor him making them act out just like a real benraku theater puppets. Though he much enjoyed the puppet shows she preformed, Yume would struggle with the bullying that it would finaly drive him away. Haveing stayed there there for a good 2 years before making his escape. Yume would wonder aimlessly for the next 4 years searching for a place that would except him for who he was, learning to rely off his other senses since his eyes where almost useless to him (being blind in one and almost blind in the other as he is losing his sight all togeather as he is getting older). Learning to use his senses of hearing and the feeling of vibrations threw the earth yume would finaly return to suna to begin his shinobi training. growing up yume would gain his sight back as his eyes where taken from a fallen teammate. training hard only wishing to achivie greatness and prove to himself that he was worthy to be called a shinobi, yume would soon find himself becoming the black widow of kugutsu. continueing to strive for something greater yume would soon join the suna puppet brigade and would develope his own style of kugutsu. having crafted himself a demonic oni gass mask yume would be known as the black widow of kugutsu only ever tending to wear his mask in battle situations or to cover the nasty scars that run down the left side of his face. continueing his hard work yume would find himself holding the highest tittle any shinobi could ever dream of the tittle of kazekage.. Approved: Kairi Hime/Caoin Category:Approved Category:Yukigakure Category:Jounin